Dead Rising 2: Halloween Special
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: After Dead Rising 2 event, Chuck and Stacey begin to live together with Katey. Chuck couldn't stop research about a cure for his daughter. Since it's Halloween, Chuck has to spend time with his daughter by taking her to trick or treat.


_Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope all readers are having nice Halloween. Today is weird because I took the midterm exam which I usually take on mid-November. Anyway, I just upload two stories. One is connected to the game and other is an alternate universe where no zombie. I will be working on the next chapter on "Dead Rising: Happier times" after Halloween. Have a nice day and Happy Halloween. Don't eat too much candy and party too hard._

* * *

Dead Rising 2: Halloween Special

Chuck and Stacey began to set up the Halloween decoration on their home while Katey choosing her costume for this year. Katey loves Halloween so much as she likes to eat too many candies. Every Halloween year, Chuck has to hide his daughter's candies because she always gets hyper. The good things that Chuck get helped with Stacey as they planning to hide Katey's candies. " This is it, Stacey. It's Halloween time," said Chuck. "Yes, Your daughter really loves Halloween so much," said Stacey. Chuck agreed and told Stacey about Katey's candies. " Remember Stacey, We can't let Katey eat too many candies," Chuck warned Stacey. Stacey understood him that she will not let Katey eat too many candies. Chuck wanted to cancel this year Halloween due to the flashback about the outbreak on Fortune City. Also, He has to focus on finding a cure for his daughter, but he wants to take a break on finding a cure. " you know… Someday, they will find a cure. I know they will," said Chuck. Stacey wants Chuck to stop thinking about the cure. She wants Chuck to have fun and spending time with her daughter. " Chuck, I know you are looking for the cure, but lets the researchers do the job. It's Halloween and you need to spend time with me and your daughter. Look, I love you, but... please, Chuck… take it easy, okay? I don't want you to become a crazy guy who is so obsessed with finding a cure. Can you take it easy.. Please?" Stacey worried. " Okay, I'll take it easy. You're right… I just need to have a break and spending time with you," said Chuck. Chuck and Stacey shared a kiss after that moment.

Meanwhile in Katey's room

" This is so hard to pick my costume. Should I pick the fairy or princess?", said Katey. After the decision, she picks to be a princess. Katey going to have a fun time with her father. She knows that her father always takes her candies away. Katey makes a plan that she will hide her candies so that her father wouldn't take her candies.

At night time

Chuck began to take her daughter to do Trick o Treat while Stacey stays at home and giving out candies for all Trick o Treaters. After Chuck and Stacey kissed, Chuck and Katey began to walk. Katey sees the house as she is going. She knocked on the door and said, "Treat o Treat!" The neighbor gave her candy. "Thank you, mister," said Katey. The gentleman wore a Blue shirt and Jean with messy hair and said, " You're welcome. Stay safe." Chuck thank him.

4 hours later

Chuck and Katey are tired, but Katey wants to go to the last house. Chuck agreed. They went to the last house. When Katey knocked the door, The creepy guy opened the door. "My, My, My. You're a cute little girl. What a creative costume you wearing", said creepy guy. "Uh... Thank you, mister. Trick or Treat," said Katey. Katey looked nervous. The creepy guy offered her to come inside to get candy. Katey knows the rule that her father said about a stranger in Halloween. "My daddy says no I can't go to the stranger," said Katey. "Well, your daddy don't mind to get candy. Come on in, I don't bite, the creepy guy smirked. Katey looked at her father as he answered his phone calls and nod yes. Katey accepted the creepy guy's offers. Chuck kept talking on the phone until he saw Katey entered the Creepy Guy's house. "Katey! Don't go! " Chuck yelled. Chuck was about to enter, but the door closed. Chuck knocked the door so hard. The creepy guy ignored it. Katey looked concerned and said "That my daddy. Let's him in." The Creepy Guy nodded no. "Your daddy has wait for a long time," said creepy guy. Katey began to realize that she been a trick. She yells her father, but the creepy guy grabs her yelled, "Daddy ! he grabbing me! Chuck getting angry and kick the door. When Chuck broke the door, he confronts the creepy guy. The guy grab the knife and threatened Chuck. He said,"Listen, Boy. You're in my property." Chuck answered," Property, my ass. You touching my daughter and you have 5 second let go of my daughter." the guy tried to slice him, but Chuck grabbed him and knocked him out. The guy was beaten unconscious. Katey hugged her father and said," Daddy, I'm sorry." Chuck said," It's okay, but you shouldn't go to stranger's house. You know the rule, Katey." Katey was sad and understood. " At least that nutbar got knocked out. Come on, let's go home," said Chuck. He took the picture of guy to show it to the police. The police officer will taking care of that. When they got home, Stacey said," Hi, guy. How's Trick o Treat doing?" Chuck said," Me and Katey are doing fine right now." Katey rushed to her room to eat her candies. Stacey said," Are you okay, Chuck?" Chuck answered, "Yeah, I'm doing fine. I'm just tired." Stacey offered Chuck if he want to watch a movie. Chuck accepted the offered. The two sat on the couch and watched a horror movie. Stacey snuggled Chuck's arm to relax." Chuck, this is the best Halloween ever have," said Stacey. Chuck said," yeah, that's why my daughter loves candies so… Wait a minute! I forget about the candies.' Chuck and Stacey rushed to Katey's room. Chuck tried to open the door, but it's locked. Chuck said, "Katey, you open the door. You can't eat too much. Katey, open the door!" Stacey said, Katey..honey, listen to your father. Katey enjoyed eating her candies while Chuck and Stacey tried to open the door.

 _The end._

* * *

 _I hope you liked this story. Check out "Chuck's First Halloween Party"_ which it's alternate universe story. Leave a review or Comment. Happy Halloween.


End file.
